User blog:Dlark17/500 Point Brews
One of my favorite facets of playing HeroScape, besides designing wild scenarios and battlefields, is coming up with new team strategies. In my free time, I like to come up with squads I'd like to try in my casual games or let friends run with. Since this is as good a place as any for that, here's some I've come up with. Oh, it should also be noted that these drafts are artifacts of the current state of my collection. As more of my eBay shipments come in, I get more units and can round out armies a little better. That's why you'll see weaker units, low numbers of common squad multi-drafts, and even cross-over with the D&D and Marvel sets (although I don't do Hulk armies. Sorry, but a 300+ point investment just really isn't my style for a single unit, however powerful he might occasionally be). That being said, please leave comments below on your own opinions, places where I could try/buy different units, or even your own experience with these armies or variations on them (if you're so kind as to do some field work for me! I only get to play once or twice a month). WARNING! I REALLY like naming my groups, too, so be ready for puns, music and pop-culture references, and all sorts of madness. Some teams don't have gimicks to them, but if anyone has a good suggestion, I'll take them under consideration! Army Drafts Key Squad Name (Total point value) Individual unit/squad links! x(number of copies) - point value of combined unit ? = Filler unit/unit still under consideration until further testing Guards & Soulborgs (495pt) Blastatrons - 60pt Gladiatrons - 80pt Major X17 - 100pt Deathwalker 9000 - 140pt Warden 816 - 90pt Drow Chainfighter - 25pt (?) Marro (Varies) Marrden Hounds - 90pt Marro Warriors - 50pt Marro Drones - 50pt Marro Stingers - 60pt Marro Hive - 160pt Ne-Gok-Sa - 90pt Grok Riders - 130pt (We want 3x Drones and 2x Stingers, if possible. pts, alone Add Warriors, Ne-Gok-Sa, and Hounds for 500 pt army. This lacks regeneration via Hive and bonding from Grok Riders. Alternatively, take Ne-Gok-Sa, Grok Riders, Marro Hive, and 2x Stingers for more lasting, synergistic fights. Conclusion: Draft hard Marro ONLY in team-up or with an expanded point cap. OR Try Su-Bak-Na, Marro Hive, 3x Drones, and Marrden Nagrubs for a vicious replenishable melee force.) Samurai Warfare (495pt) Kaemon Awa - 120pt Tagawa Samurai - 120pt Tagawa Samurai Archers - 65pt Kozuke Samurai - 100pt Thorgrim the Viking Champion - 80pt Otonashi /Isamu - 10pt Knightly Warfare (500pt) Concan the Kyrie Warrior - 80pt Templar Cavalry - 120pt Knights of Weston x2 - 140pt Sir Denrick - 100pt Eldgrim the Viking Champion - 30pt Air Elemental - 30pt (?) Guardian Force (500pt) Warden 816 - 90pt Granite Guardians - 100pt Zettian Guards - 70pt Gurei-Oni - 100pt Deathwalker 9000 - 140pt Tronslaught (500pt) Gladiatrons x2 - 160pt Blastatrons - 60pt Major X17 - 100pt Major Q9 - 180pt Saylind Storm (500pt) Saylind the Kyrie Warrior - 80pt Granite Guardians - 100pt Omnicron Snipers - 100pt Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior - 90pt Omnicron Repulsors - 40pt (Zetacron - 60pt Eldgrim the Viking Champion - 30pt)1/ (10th Regiment of Foot - 75pt Otonashi/Isamu - 10pt) 1. When/if Zetacron is purchased Ironwilled Combat (500pt) Migol Ironwill - 110pt Axegrinders of Burning Forge - 70pt Finn the Viking Champion - 80pt Knights of Weston - 70pt Omnicron Snipers - 100pt Aubrien Archers - 70pt Ride of the Valkyries (500pt) Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior - 90pt Einar Imperium - 140pt Protectors of Ullar - 110pt Marcus Decimus Gallus - 100pt Saylind the Kyrie Warrior - 60pt Good Old Fashioned Military (500pt) Warforged Soldiers x2 - 160pt Marcus Decimus Gallus - 100pt Roman Legionnaires x2 - 100pt Einar Imperium - 140pt Vydar's Enforcers (500pt) Laglor - 120pt Blastatrons - 60pt Gladiatrons x2 - 160pt Major Q10 - 150pt Otonashi - 10pt Einar's Shogunate (495pt) Hatamoto Taro - 100pt Raelin the Kyrie Warrior - 80pt Kaemon Awa - 120pt Tagawa Samurai - 120pt Tagawa Samurai Archers - 65pt Otonashi - 10pt Vampire's Wrath (500pt) Cyprien Esenwein - 150pt Iskra Esenwein - 50pt Rechets of Bogdan - 50pt Marro Warriors - 50pt Deathreavers x2 - 80pt Sonya Esenwein - 45pt James Murphy - 75pt Soldiers of Fortune (500pt) Marcus Decimus Gallus - 100pt Einar Imperium - 140pt Airborne Elite - 110pt Roman Legionnaires x2 - 100pt Sacred Band - 50pt Omnicron Dream (500pt) Omnicron Snipers x2 - 200pt Omnicron Repulsors - 40pt Zetacron - 60pt Microcorp Agents - 100pt Heirloom - 90pt Otonashi - 10pt Reivews Knightly Warfare (2/15/13) Wow. For 500 points... Wow. Even in larger maps, this army seems to have real power. The squads are hearty and potent, each with a very strong set of abilities. Sir Denrick and the Knights of Weston's Coward's Reward is an amazingly powerful skill, and one that really can muck some players up. Add to that Denrick 's tendency to rush Dragons and other Huge enemies (especially when bonded with), and you have a really strong fighting force. The Templar Cavalry work equally well, although some rougher terrain will throw them off. They skewer small Utgar forces easily, and also work well at keeping opponents from attempting to flee. Isamu is still a little troublesome; his propensity to simply Vanish from a killing blow was quite annoying. Concan does his job alright, although his need to be adjacent to the Knights is somewhat worrisome. I couldn't keep him in tow with the others, and rarely found myself wanting to put Order Markers on him. This is where Eldgrim really needs to come in play. He can bond from the Knights of Weston , put himself in harm's way, and really beat on opponents. I used him to finish off an oncoming Braxas (already engaged and severely wounded by the Knights and Sir Denrick ), but never found a way to kill himself. Overextended Attack is great (it's the only way I got him to one health), but I could never rationalize taking a turn with him JUST to kill him off and put him on Concan . Fortunately or unfortunately, I didn't get to try out the Air Elemental during this game. I've used him before and liked him, but I haven't tried him in conjunction with the Knights (my friends and I play with house rules where teammates can share excess points at half-value. I had 30 left and my ally needed 10 extra for a figure, so I decided my final piece wasn't as crucial to my strategy). In review: This is really a strong army. I'd avoid using them on massive maps with a lot of ground to cover between enemies, and definetly pass it up if my opponents played too many disengaging figures. Concan is perhaps the weakest unit, but still a very useful fighter in many situations. My biggest enemies during this fight were actually the glyphs (we had a turn one Massive Curse, to which I lost 1 Templar and 1 Knight of Weston ), and Braxas , although I beat her down with only three Knights lost to a large number of Acid Breath attempts. If you're okay with a slower army that plays for resillience and dragonslaying, I think this'll work just great for ya! Category:Blog posts Category:Strategy Category:Drafting Category:Reviews